As with any endeavor, practice improves performance. In basketball, for example, repetition in shooting the ball from a particular location on the court develops muscle memory and mental familiarity, comfort and confidence in shooting from that spot. Players may often shoot 50, 100 or more free throws each day in practice to increase their skill and accuracy. In addition, there are shooting forms that, if maintained, will improve one's accuracy, one such form being a proper follow through of the shooting hand at the wrist. What is needed is a device that will assist a player in practicing his or her shot and in the proper form.